


Love And Pride

by Squishmitten



Category: Holby City
Genre: BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, Day One, F/F, prompt - Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: Serena is all fired up, ready to visit her first ever Holby Pride event.Bernie is slightly less enthusiastic.





	Love And Pride

“Are you really sure about this, Serena? Aren’t we a bit old?” Bernie called out to her wife, as she eyed the t-shirt that was folded up on the end of the bed. 

“No, we’re not. You’re never too old to try something new. I’m a fine testament to that philosophy, darling. In fact, we both are when you think about it.” Serena called back from the en-suite.

Picking up the t-shirt and shaking it out, Bernie winced slightly at the bright colours. She was more of a fan monochrome when it came to her wardrobe. She left the bold and vibrant clothing choices to her wife, who wore them with the utmost style.

Serena emerged from the other room. “What do you reckon, Bernie? Do you think I’ll do?”

Bernie looked up from her contemplation of the shirt in her hand and her jaw dropped. Neatly painted across both of Serena’s cheeks, was the gay pride rainbow. 

“What? Did you think that only wearing the t-shirt would be too subtle?” 

Bernie waved a hand at the rainbow flag adorning Serena’s top, along with the slogan “Be yourself”.

Serena’s only response was to stick on a headband that held a pair of rainbow coloured hearts bouncing around on springs.

“If you roll your eyes any harder, Berenice Wolfe, you’ll do yourself an injury. Now hurry up, finish getting ready, and meet me downstairs.” Serena gave her wife a light smack on the bum as she passed, and left the room.

Bernie shook her head and smiled. Going to Holby Pride wasn’t really her cup of tea. Large gatherings and loud music were not things she enjoyed. She had suffered through taking both Cameron and Charlotte to various concerts when they were kids, and those had always felt like exercises in torture. But Serena had been looking forward to this for weeks and seeing Serena happy made Bernie happy. If that meant putting on a t-shirt with a big rainbow, and “Love Is Love” printed on it, then so be it. 

Serena had wholeheartedly thrown herself into the LGBTQ+ community since falling in love with Bernie. She volunteered at a local group for LGBTQ+ teens, and she had even done a sponsored Shiraz free month to help raise funds for it. There was talk of joining the Holby Pride committee too, if she could make time. It had amazed Bernie how easily Serena had accepted this new part of herself, after more than fifty years of perceived heterosexuality. As Bernie’s t-shirt said, love is love, and as far as Serena Campbell was concerned, that was all that mattered. 

“Bernie, will you please get a move on!” 

Serena’s voice drifted up the stairs, shaking Bernie out of her reverie. She pulled the t-shirt on and looked at herself in the mirror. It could be worse.  At least Serena hadn’t bought them matching deely-boppers. Well, at least not as far as she knew…

Bernie went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen, where she could hear voices. Jason and Greta were sitting at the table and little Guin was jiggling happily in her baby bouncer. Over her babygro, she was sporting a tiny t-shirt with ‘Baby Pride’ and the inevitable rainbow. Serena was beaming at her great-niece.

“Serena, did you-” 

“Oh no, Auntie Bernie,” Jason interrupted, “I bought the t-shirt for Guinevere at the same time I bought mine and Greta’s.” 

It was only then that Bernie looked at what they were wearing. ‘I love my aunties!’ and rainbow flag for him, and ‘I love my boyfriend’s aunties!’ and rainbow flag for Greta. 

“Wow, that is very specific wording, Greta.” 

“Yes, it is. I found a website that would add custom wording. Greta wanted to make sure it was accurate.”

“Of course she did.” Bernie agreed, with a smile. Greta was a stickler for accuracy. “I hadn’t realised you were all coming to Pride too, Jason. It won’t be too crowded and noisy for Guin?”

“We have researched the event thoroughly, Auntie Bernie. Greta and I have studied the map of Holby Park and the Pride layout, and we have calculated where we can go and where is unsuitable. There is a picnic area with the perfect distance and vantage point to view the parade, without the overcrowding and noise.” He looked anxiously at his aunt. “In fact, Auntie Serena, I think we should leave soon. I don’t want us to lose out on our perfect table in the picnic area. There are only two picnic benches in the optimum position, and they’re bound to be popular.” 

Serena lay a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Yes, Jason. While I don’t think many people will have been anywhere near as thorough in their research as the pair of you, we should indeed be setting off soon. We don’t want to risk missing out on the best seats in the house.”

Bernie heard the front door open and turned to Serena. 

“Who-”

Serena cut her wife off with a soft kiss. “You’ll see.”

First through the kitchen door was Elinor, followed by Cameron and yes, bringing up the rear was Charlotte. All three of them were wearing matching t-shirts. All with a large rainbow flag and all emblazoned with the words “I love my mums!” 

Bernie could feel the big soppy smile on her face, and the tears forming in her eyes. The whole family was here to support. A loving family who took pride in their relationship. This was what it was all about. 

“Happy Pride everyone!” 

 


End file.
